we_the_people_mock_governmentfandomcom-20200215-history
We the People Code
This Page Consists of The Codification of the Laws of WTP, for a list of the Laws Passed by Congress, see the WTP Statutes At Large Title 1: General Provisions Title 2: Congress = Chapter 1 Election of Senators and Representatives = §11 = Chapter 2 Organization of Congress = § = Chapter 3 Compensation of Members = § = Chapter 4 Officers and Employees of Congress = § Title 3: The President = Chapter 1 Presidential Elections and Vacancies = §1 = Chapter 2 Office and Compensation of the President = § Title 4: The Judiciary = Chapter 1 Organization of Courts = §1 Courts (A) The Supreme Court of the United States shall Consist of a Chief Justice and 2 associate Justices, any 2 of whom shall constitute a quorum. (B) The First Federal Court of Washington of Washington D.C. shall consist of 3 Judges, any one of whom shall constitute a quorum. §2 Salary The Chief Justice and each Associate Justice shall each receive a salary at daily rates equal to $8147. The Chief Justice shall receive a bonus equal to $370 every day. = Chapter 2 Department of Justice = §3 Executive Department The Department of Justice is an Executive Department of the United States and the responsibilities of the Department of Homeland Security shall be assumed by the Department of Justice. §4 Attorney General The Attorney General is the Head of the Department of Justice. = Chapter 3 Court Officers and Employees = §5 Law Clerks §6 Marshall of the Supreme Court §7 Court Employees = Chapter 4 Jurisdiction and Venue = §8 Jurisdiction (A) Supreme Court •Cases of Constitutional Nature. •Appeals from the other Federal and State Courts. (B) First Federal Court of Washington D.C. The DC Court shall have Original Jurisdiction of all Civil and Criminal Actions arising and the Constitution and Laws of the United States. = Chapter 5 Procedure = § = Chapter 6 Particular Proceedings = § Title 5: Crimes and Criminal Procedure = Chapter 1 Crimes = §1 NSFW A) First Degree NSFW is The Posting of Content that Depicts Animal Cruelty, Mutilation, Suicide, or Child Pornography anywhere Within WTP. Second Degree NSFW is the Posting of Content that Depicts Gore ,Sexual Violence or Sexual Roleplay outside of the Designated NSFW channel. Third Degree NSFW is the Posting of Pornography, Lewd Images or other content that depicts Sexual acts or nudity, outside of the designated NSFW channel. B) Whoever is guilty of NSFW in the first Degree shall be punished by Ban. Whoever is guilty of NSFW in the Second Degree shall imprisoned not more than 4 weeks. Whoever is guilty of NSFW in the third degree shall be imprisoned not more than 2 weeks. §2 Immigration Crimes A) Evasion of Penalty by Re-entry is Usage of the same or an alternate account to circumvent a kick, Ban or other penalties. B) Whoever attempts to evade Imprisonment through re-entry of the server, shall be Imprisoned not longer than 3 days for each offense. Whoever circumvents a kick or ban through re-entry of the server by the same account, shall be Banned immediately. Whoever Circumvents a Kick or Ban through re-entry of the server by an alternate account, may be subject to removal of the account by order of the courts. §3 Property Destruction A) Destruction of Property with Mal-intent is The act of inflicting serious destruction or damage to public or private property through unlawful deletion of a public or private channel, or unlawful editing of the channel permissions or settings. Vandalism is the act of inflicting minor damage to public or private property, this shall include unlawfully Changing the name of a Public or Private Channel. B) Whoever commits Destruction of Property with Mal-intent, shall be fined not more than $1,000,000 or Imprisoned not more than 48 Hours. Whoever commits an Act of Vandalism, as defined shall be fined not more than $100,000 or Imprisoned not more than 24 Hours. §4 Property A) Robbery is the Act of Taking, with intent to steal, the property of others, from them or in their presence, against their will by violence or threat of force. Burglary is the unlawful entry onto property with the intent to commit a crime. This shall include use of administrative perms to enter private chats to perform a crime. Theft is the unauthorized taking of property from another with the intent to permanently deprive them of it. Embezzlement is the withholding of assets for the purpose of theft of such assets, by one or more persons to whom the assets were entrusted, either to be held or to be used for specific purposes. §5 Breach of Peace Breach of the Peace is Unruly or disturbing public behavior such as mass pinging. Whoever is guilty or Breaching the Peace, shall be fined not more than $10,000, or imprisoned not more than 24 hours. §6 Conspiracy Conspiracy is Working with one or more persons to commit a crime. Whoever Conspires with one or more persons to commit a crime shall be imprisoned not more than 5 days. If the offense that was the object of the Conspiracy is a misdemeanor, than the punishment shall not exceed the maximum punishment provided for such misdemeanor. §7 Aiding and Abetting (A) Before the Fact: Admission to assisting in the planning of the commission of a crime (B) After the Fact: Admission to assisting the perpetrators of a crime evade law enforcement Any Person who assists in the planning or commission of a crime, or assists the perpetrators of a crime evade law enforcement, shall be fined not more than $100,000, or Imprisoned not more than 24 Hours. If, However, the Offense that was committed was a felony or Capital Offense, the Maximum Punishment shall be a ban. = Chapter 2 Criminal Procedure = § Title 6: Flag, Seat of Government and Seals = Chapter 1 Flag = §1 = Chapter 2 The Seals = § = Chapter 3 Seat of Government = § Title 7: Government Organization and Employees = Chapter 1 Organization of Agencies = §1 Executive Departments The Executive Departments are: The Department of State The Department of Finance and Labor The Department of Defense The Department of Justice The Department of the Interior The Department of Social Welfare = Chapter 2 Powers of Agencies = §2 Departmental Organization The head of each Department shall have the authority to further reorganize their departments, subject to nullification by Congress. = Chapter 3 Administrative Procedure = §3 Title 8: Voting and Elections = Chapter 1 Voting = §1 Voting Rights All Citizens of WTP, upon becoming registered by the Federal Elections Commission, shall be eligible to Vote in all Federal Elections. = Chapter 2 Federal Elections Commission = §2 Definitions The Federal Elections Commission is the entity that conducts the elections for the Federal Government of WTP. §3 Composition The Federal Elections Commission consists of the President of WTP, the Vice President of WTP, the Speaker of the House of Representatives and 3 other members appointed by the President on the Advice and Consent of the Senate. §3 Powers 1) Supervise, regulate and approve Political Organizations. (2) Conduct and Regulate Voter Registration. (3) Conduct and Regulate Federal Elections. = Chapter 3 Political Organizations = §4 Definitions "Political Organization" as used in this Title refers to any entity consisting of Citizens of WTP, that seeks to secure government positions, back candidates for office, or push for policies to be adopted by the Government. §5 Registration Any Group of Citizens may establish their own political institution. The Federal Elections Commission may create roles and channels for Political institutions that meet one or more of the following quotas. (A) 5 or more ordinary citizens are members (B) 2 or more incumbent Government officials are members © 3 or more retired Government officials are members Title 9: Public Lands = Chapter 1 Highways = §1 = Chapter 2= § = Chapter 3 National Parks = § = Chapter 4 National Lands = § = Chapter 5 Monuments and Statues = § Title 10: War and Domestic Security Title 11: The Uniform Code of Military Justice Title 12: The Armed Forces Title 13: Commerce and Trade Title 14: Aliens and Nationality Title 15: The Enviorment and Natural Resources Title 16: Agriculture, Food and Drugs Title 17: Telecommunications Title 18: Public Welfare = Chapter 1 Department of Social Welfare = §1 Executive Department The Department of Social Welfare is an Executive Department of the United States The Attorney General is the Head of the Department of Justice. The Department of Social Welfare shall be composed of the Former Departments of Education, Health and Human Services, Housing and Urban Development, Veteran Affairs, as well as the Railroad Retirement Board, Supplemental Nutrition Assistance Program, all Social Security Programs, Temporary Assistance for Needy Families, Supplemental Security Income, and other public assistance programs. §2 Executive Officers The President shall appoint, by and with the advice and consent of the Senate, a Secretary of Social Welfare of the United States. The Secretary of Social Welfare is the Head of the Department of Social Welfare. The President may appoint, by and with the advice and consent of the Senate, a Deputy Secretary of Social Welfare. The President may appoint, by and with the advice and consent of the Senate, several Under Secretaries of the Department of Social Welfare. The President may appoint, by and with the advice and consent of the Senate, several assistant Secretaries of the Department of Social Welfare. Title 19: Space Programs Title 20: Money and Finance = Chapter 1 Department of Finance and Labor = §1 Executive Department The Department of Finance and Labor is an Executive Department of the United States, the Secretary of Finance and Labor is the Head of the Department of Finance and Labor. The Department of Finance and Labor shall be composed of the Former Departments of The Treasury, Commerce, Labor, and the Small Business Administration. §2 Executive Officers The President shall appoint, by and with the advise and consent of the Senate, a Secretary of Finance and Labor. The Secretary of Finance and Labor is the Head of the Department of Finance and Labor. The President may appoint, by and with the advise and consent of the Senate, a Deputy Secretary of Finance and Labor. The President may appoint, by and with the advise and consent of the Senate, several Under Secretaries of the Department of Finance and Labor. The President may appoint, by and with the advise and consent of the Senate, several assistant Secretaries of the Department of Finance and Labor. Title 21: Banking, Labor,and the Economy Title 22: Patriotic, National Observances and Ceremonies = Chapter 1 Holidays = §1 Holidays (a) The following are legal public holidays: Birthday of Mr. Fred Rogers, March 20.